


Joy Ride

by thefavourite



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Light/mentioned Stevepeggy, M/M, Multi, Stucky - Freeform, rhodeytony - Freeform, sam wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefavourite/pseuds/thefavourite
Summary: “When your chips are down, when your highs are low, joy ride.” - The Killers.1983,Bucky Barnes, a closeted civil rights leader,on the run from the government.Steve Rogers, a talented author pining hardto see his estranged daughter.Two weeks, one car, threeboxes of cassette tapes,two guns, one duffel bagof over three million dollars.What could POSSIBLY go wrong?





	Joy Ride

THE MUSIC SEEMED TO SHAKE THROUGHOUT THE ROOM, LEAVING A SENSE OF SMALL, TREMOR-LIKE VIBRATION ALL AROUND.  
"Fuck, this is great." Steve Rogers had gleefully said, letting his arms loose as he freely danced across the floor. The neon purple beams of light shot from every direction, projecting onto Sam Wilson's face as he smiled. The Las Vegas club was cool and sleek, seemingly the place to be. However, it was four in the afternoon, and the duo had no place to be.  
“This club is fantastic!” Steve cheered, taking a minute to run his fingers around his parted dirty blonde hair. That week, Steve had Sam tagalong with him to a press tour for his new book, “Boomerang.” “I can’t believe I’ve never heard of it before, in all my research.”  
“Well, Steve, you’re not exactly in the know ever since...” Sam cut himself off before he could last out the sentence, as he knew a wildfire of sorrow would spread across Steve’s face at the mention of his departed family.  
A few months before, Steve’s wife of fifteen years, Margaret “Peggy” Carter, was headed home on a crowded highway, Thanksgiving Night. She and Steve’s 12-year-old daughter, Samantha “Sam” was making a turkey with her namesake. When it was quickly scorched, Peggy sped out to be a holiday hero, blinking just enough as she drove, to slick off of an ice patch and go headfirst into a maple tree on the side of the road.  
The pulsing music pulled Steve back into reality, as it seemingly felt lighter. He stared up, seeing a face he hadn’t witnessed since it was it his door weeks before.  
[Once in a lifetime,]  
Bucky Barnes picked up the corners of his mouth and smiled.  
[The suffering of fools...]


End file.
